Random Love
by Heruga Nara
Summary: perasan terlarang ini harus dihindarkan. bagaimana nanti kalo aku akan menikah? dan punya anak? aku ingin seperti SAI dan INO atau NEJI san TENTEN, sasuke maafkan aku special NARUSASU.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ review please!


RANDOM LOVE

DESCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Out Of Chara,

SPECIAL: NARUSASU

rate: T++ / M—

DONT LIKE DONT READ

special gift for FUJOSHINTING

REVIEW

Saya takut flame

*pagi itu, sangat dingin. Naruto semakin menarik selimutnya. Dia melenguh, #dasar pemalas. Tiba-tiba "Kriiiiinnggg„" telepon berbunyi

"AIIIGGOOO… pagi-pagi mengganggu saja!"Naru menggerutu.

"Nani?" jawab naruto.

"Ohayo naruto-kun, sudah bangunkah?" seru sasuke di seberang sana~

"kalau aku belum bangun terus siapa yang mengangkat telpon ini?" Naruto masih saja menggerutu.

"Hmm, cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah. kau ada ujian genjutsu dengan Kakashi Sense' kan?" ujar sasuke.

#hening

Karena lama tidak ada respon, Sasuke langsung melompat ke jendela kamar Naruto. Apartemen mereka saling bersebelahan. Jadi Sasuke dengan bebasnya keluar masuk kamar Naruto.

"Dasar pemalas! ayolaah cepat banguun" ujar Sasuke.

"Hn„ kau menyingkirlah dari kamarku„ zzzzz" Naruto ngelindur

Tidak puas hanya dengan kata-kata, Sasuke melompat ke ranjang dan menindih tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya didekatkan ke telinga Naruto.

"Kalau kau masih belum bangun juga, aku akan melakukan…." ujar Sasuke kemudian lidahnya menjilat ujung telinga Naruto.

dengan sigap Naruto menggulingkan Sasuke hingga tersungkur di bawah lantai #kasian

"Cih, Nafasmu bau sekali, kau belum gosok gigi kan. Jauh-jauh dariku!" bentak Naruto.

Naruto langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera mencuci mukanya. Hari ini dia sedikit kurang bersemangat. Semalam hanya tidur dua jam. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena Sasuke.

FLASHBACK»

Semalam hujan deras, petir menyambar. Sasuke takut petir. Dan Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke tidur sendirian. Semalam bersama Sasuke bagaikan neraka. setiap jam ia mengigau. ada saja perintah Sasuke pada Naruto. minta air putih, menepuk-nepuk pantat, kebelet pipis dan berbagi selimut.

"Naruto –kun?" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" kata Naruto.

"kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan kebiasaan tidur mu yang sangat buruk. =..=" jawab Naruto.

"Gomen ne, kau bisa geser lebih dekat dengan ku? Aku takut." bibir Sasuke turut bergetar.

"Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ayolah, Kumohon!" kali ini permintaan disertai puppy eyes. (*^*)9

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya kea rah Naruto.

"Sudaaah, cepat tidurlah!" Naruto menepuk mata onyx Sasuke.

"Arigatou Naruto teme. ^^" ucap Sasuke dengan manis, pipinya blushing. kemudian Sasuke terlelap.

Dengkurannya mengalahkan lolongan anjing summonan milik Kakashi-san. Dan itu sangat menyiksa Naruto. karena tidak tahan Naruto pindah ke kamarnya. dan mulai tidur.

FLASHBACK end»

#di Konoha High School….

Seperti biasa kunjungan wajib Sasuke ke kelas Naruto. Dia berteriak dengan lantang menyebut nama Naru.

"NARUUUU TO…! eh" mata Sasuke membulat melihat apa yang di depannya

"nani kore?"

Deg…

kedua mata Sasuke lantas membulat melihat adegan di depannya. Ino Yamanaka, yang dikenal sebagai gadis terseksi di sekolah kini sudah berada di pangkuan Naruto. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher Uzumaki.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa…. uuhh" ujar Naruto. Badannya kini mulai gerah. dan darahnya tak kuasa turut berdesir.

"Berhentilah menolakku Naru-kun" ucap Ino dengan bibir basahnya kini mengecup leher Naruto.

PRAANG..!

Tak sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan bento yang dibuatnya untuk Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mendorong Ino hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Ia berniat segera mengejar Sasuke yang berlari keluar.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menatapku?" Kata dengan nafas tersenggal. tangannya menggenggam lengan Naruto.

"Maafkan, aku tidak bisa" Jawab Naruto. dia segera bergegas mengejar Sasuke.

#di atap sekolah

"Kau ini kenapa Dobe?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke masih diam.

"Ayolaaaah.." kali ini tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Sasuke. Dagunya diletakkan di bahu si Dobe. kemudian tangannya meraba dada Sasuke

"Hei.. kenapa debar jantungmu begitu cepat?" Naruto terus bertanya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aaa… kalau kau diam terus, aku harus apa?" nada suara Naruto meninggi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik..

dan..

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto yang bahkan belum sempat terkatup. Ciuman itu begitu lembut dan dalam. Namun lama2 menjadi panas. Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga ke sudut balkon. Naruto tak mau kalah, dia menekan kepala Sasuke untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Naruto semakin panas. Dan, merobek paksa kemeja Sasuke hingga kancingnya lepas semua. Dia menciumi leher Sasuke hingga timbul kissmark disana. Wajah Sasuke memerah dan tampak bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung dipelipisnya. Kemudian dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto, hingga wajah Naruto mendongak ke arahnya

Deg..

Mata onyx bertemu mata biru

Kemudian dia mencium kembali bibir Naruto.. lebih dalam.. lebih dalam…

Hingga kemudian keduanya melepaskan Longkiss itu karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Kenapa ini begitu nikmat? Apa boleh seperti ini? Aaarrgghh" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang jabrik. Kemudian melangkah pergi…

"Naruto kun" ucap Sasuke lirih

TBC

…

*SIGH

AJARI SAYA bkin yang xplisit!

Mohon reviewnyaa.. pertama kali saya publish di FFN

karena… emm. Karenaa…. Saya takut flame

bener2 takut flame *curcol

tpapi saya tetep butuh saran dan kritikannyaaa

ARIGAAAATOOOUUUU *Ojigi

CHEEERRSS :)


End file.
